


From Acolaust To Zeltypia

by ellia



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Drabble Collection, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glimpses into Nathan and Peter's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Acolaust To Zeltypia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm indulging my language kink here; all the drabble title are taken from Foyle's Philavery. ( A dictionary for old and almost forgotten words )Definitions for the titles can be found in the end notes for anyone who's interested.

** Acolaust **

Nathan watches as Peter writhes on the sheets, knowing how much his little brother enjoys feeling the silk against his skin.

Most days Peter is a study in repression, he's raised the practice of denial to an art form. As though he believes that by living in self-imposed hardship, he can make up for his family's sins.

Only when he's alone with Nathan does he let his inner hedonist out to play. When they're both naked and wanting, Peter revels in everything Nathan has to give. This Peter belongs only to Nathan; no one else will ever see this man.

   
   


** Bovarism **

Peter knows his brother better than anyone. Knows him inside and out, sees past all the masks he shows the world. Family, friends and lovers see only what Nathan wants them to see. Peter knows his soul.

Peter knows his brother. Knows that, despite what people think, Nathan does have a conscience. So when Nathan talks so calmly about sacrificing half the city, saying he can live with the consequences; Peter knows that Nathan is wrong. If he lets this happen, Nathan will be broken; the guilt will destroy him.

Peter knows his brother, better even than Nathan knows himself.

   
   


** Circurate **

Peter's been different since his return. His new powers have made him reckless and feral, there's little left of the gentle boy Nathan has always loved.

He's shying away from Nathan's touch, and every time it happens, Nathan's heart breaks a little more. He'd spent so much time believing that his brother was dead; and now that Peter's back he can't bear the thought of losing him all over again.

Gentle touches take the place of the lingering caresses Nathan longs to give. And little by little Peter comes back to himself, lets Nathan tame the wildness in his soul.

   
   


** Deblaterate **

Nathan guards his words as carefully as he guards his heart. He embodies the idea of _think before you speak_, every syllable has been thought over and carefully chosen, long before he opens his mouth. He never says anything he doesn't mean, but you can never use his words to truly judge how he feels.

_"Beautiful……mine…. more…..harder…..love…..please….need you…..love you…**mine**_"

He can't control his body or his mouth, his control deserts him at the first touch of Peter's hand. Buried balls deep in Peter's ass, Nathan finally lets go. Lets the words flow freely, mindless babble poured into his brother's ear.

   
   


** Expilation **

Nathan can be like a force of nature. He rolls over Peter, taking everything he thinks is his due. He uses Peter's body like it's his property. His to touch, to mark, to hurt, to love, to own; Peter has never been able to keep even a small part of himself free.

He's been taken over, captured like some old time bandit's bounty; and he can't bring himself to care. Freedom never felt as good as being owned, being taken.

Nothing is untouched, no part of Peter's life is left alone. Nathan is everywhere, claiming every part of Peter's soul.

   
   


** Flagitious **

Peter is Nathan's only weakness, the only thing that can keep him from everything he's worked so hard for. Sometimes he wonders if he'd need Peter quite so much, if what they had wasn't so dangerous, so very wrong, in everyone else's eyes.

Not just any man, his lover is his brother. Incest is a word they never use, but Nathan knows how powerful a weapon this could be in his enemies' hands.

He knows that most would consider their relationship shameful, wicked; but every time he feels Peter come apart in his arms, he knows that they're all wrong.

   
   


** Gledge **

Peter risks a look a Nathan, a quick dart of his eyes. He's become an expert at this over the years, watching his brother without anyone realising.

He hides behind his too long hair, keeps his head angled away, makes sure that nobody notices his obsession. He needs this, they haven't been able to meet for far too long, and Peter's been like an addict missing his fix.

Nathan is as essential to him as the air he breathes. If he can't have Nathan's touch, he'll make do with a look, but it will only sate him for so long.

   
   


** Hypnogogic **

Peter looks blissful, completely relaxed and open. Fucked out and sated; he's halfway asleep already, barely able to keep his eyes open. Nathan loves the fact that he did this, that he, and he alone, can reduce his brother to this boneless, wanton state.

He knows that Peter will do anything, promise him anything, whilst he's like this. Nathan's wickedest, and most daring plans, always start in these moments. He plots and plans more sensual delights, anything to keep his brother this relaxed, this pliant. In these, all too brief moments, the world falls away, and nothing can touch them.

   
   


** Ineluctable **

Peter's tried to end this thing between them, tried to walk away from the brother he loves too much. But it never works; nothing he can say or do will ever stop Nathan from coming after him.

He shouts, Nathan reasons; he runs, Nathan chases; he hides, but Nathan always finds him. He tries so hard to resist, tries to find the strength to walk away, but somehow he's never quite strong enough.

Nathan reaches out, and he shies away. Not fast enough, the second Nathan's hand caresses his face, he's lost, all resistance wiped away by a simple touch.

   
   


** Juvenescence **

Nathan used to have a little brother, a boy that he would've done anything to protect. Now he has a lover, someone he shouldn't ever have touched, but can never resist.

He's still not sure how it happened, can't pinpoint that moment when everything changed. Maybe it was because he wasn't there for so much of Peter's childhood, that he missed the moment when a child became a man.

He just knows that one time he left a child crying for his brother; and that when he returned, that boy had been replaced by a man he can't live without.

   
   


** Kalopsia **

Nathan loves Peter, sees him as an ideal. Peter's everything he's not, good, kind, moral, loving. He's the person Nathan knows he should want to be. He's become Nathan's conscience, his fierce idealism the only thing keeping Nathan's ambitions in check.

He knows that Peter isn't truly perfect, nobody is, but he needs to believe in Peter. If he ever lets himself see Peter's faults, he'll have nothing to hold onto. So he hides from the truth when he has to, ignores anything that would shake his faith in Peter. He keeps Peter safe on his pedestal, pure and untouchable.

   
   


** Lucripetous **

Nathan wants it all. He wants the perfect family, wife and children at his side. He wants the presidency and all the power that comes with it. He wants to lead the world, wants to change it, make things better for everyone.

Nathan wants it all. He wants his brother to be his. Wants to love him, wants Peter to belong to only him. He wants to lose himself in that too beautiful body, make his brother beg and plead for him.

Nathan wants it all, but knows that someday he'll have to make a choice; Peter or the world.

   
   


** Moiety **

Peter isn't sure exactly when it happened, when he lost himself. When Peter Petrelli became one half of Peter and Nathan. He just knows that he only seems to exist now as part of a pair.

Everything he does, every decision that he makes, take his brother into account. The other people in his life have faded away into the background; they can't compete with what he and Nathan have together.

It wasn't always like this. Once he had a life of his own, he can't remember if he was happy then. But he does remember that he was alone.

   
   


** Neve **

Nathan always has to leave, has to go home to his wife. Peter tries to understand, tries to convince both Nathan and himself, that he's okay with it. But the truth is he's not that good an actor.

Nathan knows when Peter's close to calling things off, when he finds himself feeling more like his brother's personal whore than his lover.

His fingers find the mark on Peter's thigh, the tiny scar that spell out Nathan's possession, his ownership. He nips and sucks and bites the same spot every time they're together; giving Peter a permanent reminder of his love.

   
   


** Otiose **

Nathan's knows that he should leave Peter alone. He's tried to walk away, tried so hard to find something to fill the Peter shaped space in his life.

He's buried himself in his work and his family. Fucked every beautiful woman he can, and when that didn't work, he found himself some beautiful boys; and tried to drown himself in lust. Nothing helped, he still thought of Peter constantly, still needed him, in his bed and in his life.

There's no escaping it, they're stuck with each other, now and forever. No matter how hard they fight to be free.

   
   


** Periclitate **

Nathan's got a whole bunch of annoying people telling him what he needs to do to win the election. The things he should say, the clothes he should wear. They've even had him standing in front of a mirror, practicing the right way to convey the correct expressions. One wrong move could cost him everything.

There's a long list of things he's supposed to give up. He's been a good boy; he's done everything they've told him to. Except this one thing, he won't give Peter up. It's the biggest risk of all, but it's one he has to take.

   
   


** Quidnunc **

Everywhere Nathan goes there are people watching him. Eyes following his every move, listening to him speak, cataloguing every useless detail of his life. They gossip about his taste in ties; eagerly report that he had bagels and cream cheese for breakfast.

They talk about how he smiled at the pretty waitress, and how he stopped to speak to a homeless man on his way into his office. They laugh at Peter, these modern day Mrs Grundys, and praise the way Nathan looks out for his screw-up little brother. And somehow, they manage to miss the biggest secret of all.

   
   


** Resipiscence **

He always means to do better, to treat Peter as he deserves. To stop repeating the mistakes he's made so often. But when he's got his brother splayed out on the bed, naked and wanting, all his good intentions disappear.

He scratches that perfect skin, bites and sucks, leaving vivid marks everywhere he touches. He takes what he wants, what he needs, losing himself in Peter's too beautiful body. Afterwards he's always shocked by what he's done. Makes promises for next time, says he'll be gentle, that he'll take more care. Peter never complains and, somehow, that makes it worse.

   
   


** Suaviate **

Peter understands about fetishes, Nathan's got a kinky streak, and they've indulged that to the hilt over the years. They've played with ropes and leather, pleasure and pain, acting out every twisted fantasy that Nathan could come up with.

Nights of sensual pleasure that consume them both, he's no regrets, he's loved each and every second of their games. But what he truly loves, his personal fetish, the thing that fills his memories is the moment just before they start to play. When Nathan presses their lips together in the most gentle of kisses, Peter feels both loved and owned.

   
   


** Thigmophilic **

Sometimes he thinks that his brother is touch starved. They get to be together so infrequently now, and he knows Peter suffers when he's left alone too long. His skin always seems so hungry for Nathan. Peter arches into every touch, moaning at the slightest contact of skin to skin. Like he's storing up memories to help him survive until the next time.

It's beautiful to watch, the pure sensual pleasure Peter takes from every caress, and every time he gets to watch his brother like this; Nathan swears to himself that he'll never leave Peter alone so long again.

   
   


** Ultroneous **

Nathan used to be able to ambush Peter whenever he felt like it. He'd drag his brother into darkened corners and deserted rooms; just so they could snatch a moment or two together. Peter would pay him back in kind, surprising Nathan when he worked late, or was hiding out at home.

They don't do that anymore, it's far too risky. Peter hates all the planning, the idea that he is just another appointment on Nathan's schedule, and Nathan isn't sure how to make him feel better about it. He misses the spontaneity, but he's got an election to win.

   
   


** Vapulation **

 

Peter isn't sure he can do this. Nathan asked for it, hell he'd just about begged, and he'd never known his brother could be this needy. He's always been willing to give Nathan what he wants, and he can't back out now.

He can hardly stand to see the marks he's making on Nathan's skin. The bright red welts that appear with every fall of his belt. Peter cringes every time he hears the crack of leather meeting flesh, but he can't stop yet. He swore to Nathan he'd give him what he needs, and he always keeps his promises.

   
   


** Warrok **

Nathan thinks that Peter has never looked more beautiful than he does right now. Kneeling at his feet, bound and waiting for Nathan's touch. Black rope and pale skin, held immobile, a living work of art that only he gets to see.

He'd taken his time wrapping Peter's arms and body, twisted lengths of rope, meant to decorate as much as to bind. Black silk covers his brother's eyes and mouth, and black leather binds his leaking cock. Nathan keeps his hands away from too tempting skin, content to watch for now. Savouring the moment, trying to memorise every detail.

   
   


** Xoanon **

There's a small wooden carving on his desk, it's something he picked up years ago in some tacky tourist shop. They'd told him it was supposed to be one of the local Gods, one who'd fallen to earth centuries ago. According to the legend, he'd been exiled from the Heavens, because his beauty tempted his brother into sin. It's cheap looking and ugly, but he won't let Heidi throw it away. She'll never understand what it means to him, why he needs to keep it. He can never tell her the truth, can't confess that it reminds him of Peter.

   
   


** Yawp **

Nathan's got a little file in his head, all the sounds his brother makes when he's being fucked. He loves them all; the quiet whimpers Peter makes, when Nathan slides slick fingers into him. The breathy moans that come whenever Nathan fucks him hard and fast.

The way he begs and pleads when he's face down across Nathan's lap, the sounds becoming more and more needy with each new stroke of the paddle. The way he screams when Nathan buries himself balls deep inside his ass. But best of all is the hoarse groan he gives every time he comes.

   
   


** Zelotypia **

Peter hates that he feels jealous all the time now, jealous of Heidi, of Nathan's new staff. It's not about the sex, Nathan's never been faithful, and he's never expected it of him. Random fucks are no threat to what they have built. But ever since his brother decided to run for office, their world has changed.

He's always had to share Nathan, but now there are so many more people wanting a piece of his brother. Peter's afraid that sooner or later there just won't be enough Nathan to go around, and he's the one who'll be left wanting.

   
   


**Author's Note:**

> _**acolaust** ~ person who enjoys indulging in sensual pleasures.  
> **bovarism** ~ an unreal or romantisized perception of oneself  
> **circurate** ~ to tame, or reclaim from a wild state  
> **deblaterate** ~ to prattle or babble  
> **expilation** ~ pillage, plunder  
> **flagitious** ~ shamefully disgraceful, utterly wicked  
> **gledge** ~ sidelong look or quick glance  
> **hypnogogic** ~ relating to the state of drowsiness that precedes sleeps  
> **ineluctable** ~ not able to be evaded or resisted  
> **juvenescence** ~ transition from infancy to youth  
> **kalopsia** ~ a state in which things appear to be more beautiful or perfect than they actually are  
> **lucripetous** ~ eager for gain, avaricious  
> **moiety** ~ a half, one of two parts  
> **neve** ~ a mark on the skin  
> **otiose** ~ futile  
> **periclitate** ~ to put at risk  
> **quidnunc** ~ nosy person, or gossipmonger  
> **resipiscence** ~ recognition of past mistakes and a desire to do better in the future  
> **suaviate** ~ to kiss  
> **thigmophilic** ~ liking or needing to be touched  
> **ultroneous** ~ spontaneous  
> **vapulation** ~ the act of whipping  
> **warrok** ~ to bind a person, to fasten or tighten chains or ropes  
> **xoanon** ~ wooden image of a deity supposed to have fallen from heaven  
> **yawp** ~ harsh or hoarse cry  
> **zelotypia** ~ jealousy_


End file.
